


Ghosts of loved ones _ Dáng Hình Người Thương

by Tangdu143



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Civil War Fix-It, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangdu143/pseuds/Tangdu143
Summary: Tony đã chết thay cho Steve và sau sự kiện đau thương đó Steve dần dần quên mất gã. Khi Tony trở về, Steve không biết Tony là ai mà Tony cũng không nhớ Steve. Liệu cả hai có sửa chữa được những gì đã đổ vỡ giữa họ?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Ghosts of loved ones _ Dáng Hình Người Thương

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghosts of loved ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095827) by [bettyparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettyparker/pseuds/bettyparker). 



> Bản dịch đã được sự đồng ý của tác giả, xin đừng repost!  
> Bản dịch có up bên Wordpress, không post trên Wattpad!
> 
> Nếu bạn thích fic này xin hãy vào link để tặng kudo hoặc để lại bình luận (cả hai càng tốt) để ủng hộ tác giả nhé. Cảm ơn bạn rất nhiều!
> 
> If you like this fic please click on the link to leave kudo or comment (both possible) to support the author. Thank you very much!

Steve đã biết mọi chuyện sẽ bị đẩy đến một kết thúc không tốt cho một trong số họ. Khi SHRA xuất hiện và Tony gia nhập vào phe khác anh đã biết kết thúc sẽ rất méo mó. Và giờ anh ở đây, bị giải đến Tòa Án bởi các đặc vụ của SHIELD. Anh không chống trả, sau tất cả anh vẫn cảm nhận được máu của Tony vẫn đang chảy trên hai tay mình. Máu của tất cả những người đã chết trong tay anh. Khi họ bước đến nơi cánh cổng đang mở ra. Có một tay bắn tỉa đã chờ sẵn ở đâu đó. Mọi người bắt đầu la hét và quá mức hỗn loạn đến nỗi Steve không thể thấy là ai đã đẩy mình xuống. Anh nghe thấy tiếng nổ súng, anh đếm được ba tiếng. Anh chờ đợi một cơn đau thế nhưng không có gì cả và khi nhìn lên anh thấy Tony đang che chắn cho anh. Steve nhìn thấy máu đã nhuộm đỏ áo Tony. Sau một giây Tony ngã xuống bên cạnh Steve. Gã chảy rất nhiều máu và Steve thấy cả thế giới sụp đổ quanh mình. Anh bẻ gãy cái còng với một lực mà anh không biết từ đâu rồi anh áp đầu Tony vào lồng ngực.

“Sẽ ổn thôi Tony, hãy cố lên. Cứu trợ sắp đến rồi.”

Tony mỉm cười yếu ớt. Đôi mắt gã gần như không còn tiêu cự. Steve có thể nghe thấy tiếng xe cấp cứu đang đến nhưng anh biết rằng họ đã muộn rồi. Anh thấy nước mắt nóng hổi trên mặt mình. Tony nhíu mi nâng tay lên gạt chúng đi.

“Nó sẽ luôn kết thúc theo cách này, Steve à. Tôi không thể để bọn chúng thắng và để được như vậy tôi buộc phải làm việc này, theo phe bọn chúng. Tôi không thể để anh chết được…Một trong hai ta phải thua và tôi không thể để anh hy sinh. Tôi rất tiếc, Steve à. Nó… không đáng.

Steve nhìn Tony nhắm mắt để rồi bàn tay đang an ủi anh trượt xuống vô lực. Steve gào thét tên của Tony đến khi cổ họng không còn cảm giác. Tony sẽ không bao giờ mở mắt ra nữa. Sau đó xung quanh trở nên mơ hồ. Anh trở về căn hộ của mình và khóc. Ngày hôm sau SHRA thua cuộc. Steve không hề vui khi biết tin.

Tang lễ của Tony diễn ra trông một ngày ảm đảm. Tất cả những siêu anh hùng đều có mặt ở đó. Peper gục khóc trên vai Rhodey. Khi Steve phải đọc bài phát biểu của mình anh chỉ đứng đó và nhìn mọi người*. Anh đã không khóc, chỉ căng thẳng đứng đó trong. Anh đã quên mất bài thuyết đã chuẩn bị. Không có bất cứ thứ gì có thể thốt ra để xoa dịu chuyện này, cũng không có một từ ngữ nào tả nỗi cảm xúc bây giờ của anh.

“Tôi xin lỗi. C..chuyện đáng ra không nên như thế này…”

Họ không nên chia phe đối đầu nhau. Họ không nên làm những điều khủng khiếp này với nhau. Cả hai không nên kết thúc như thế này. Tony đã không phải chết.

Chẳng còn lời nào để thốt nên. Chỉ đứng đó và nhìn vào những người bạn của Tony-bạn của cả hai-anh nhận ra rằng chẳng bao giờ còn lời nào để có thể mô tả khung cảnh này. Bi thương không thể che giấu và Steve cũng chẳng còn sức lực nào để nói nói tiếp nữa vì vậy anh nhìn về phía nghĩa trang một lần cuối rồi bỏ đi. Anh về nhà và lại khóc.

Những giấc mơ bắt đầu xuất hiện một tuần sau tang lễ. Chúng là những giấc mơ đẹp, thường là về chỉ hai người họ dành thời gian bên nhau, mỉm cười và hạnh phúc. Mỗi lần thức giấc trái tim Steve đau nhói. Anh nhớ Tony rất nhiều.

Không lâu sau tang lễ Steve cùng đồng đội cũ trở về Tháp theo mong muốn của Pepper. Họ không ăn ý như xưa nhưng họ vượt qua được. Trong những trường hợp khẩn cấp, War Machine sẽ đến hỗ trợ cho họ. Không ai bước đến tầng có phòng của Tony hay xuống xưởng của gã và mọi người tránh nói về gã vì lợi ích của họ cũng như cho Steve.

Cơn ác mộng cũng nhanh chóng kéo đến sau khi anh chuyển vào Tháp. Anh kiệt sức và đi vào giấc mộng nhanh chóng trong cơn ác mộng đầu tiên. Anh biết là mình đang mơ. Anh đang đứng giữa đường. Mọi thứ xung quanh đổ nát và khói mù mịt khiến anh khó thở. Anh nhìn ra phía say và thấy Tony. Gã đang mặc bộ giáp Iron Man nhưng nó sứt mẻ nhiều chỗ còn thêm những vệt máu. Mũ bảo hộ nằm dưới chân gã để lộ ra một gương mặt trắng bệch như giấy mỏng, đôi mắt luôn rạng ngời giờ đã vô hồn, cơ thể gã phủ đầy những vết bầm, mũi và môi gã đang chảy máu nhưng đó chưa phải là thứ khiến Steve thấy ớn nhất. Đó là lò phản ứng hồ quang. Có cả một vết cắt khổng lồ giữa ngực gã và nó chẻ lò phản ứng ra thành từng mảnh. Anh nhìn xuống rồi nhận ra trong tay là chiếc khiêng đang dính máu. Máu của Tony.

Steve bật dậy trên giường. Thấy cổ họng khản đau. Anh bước vào nhà tắm và cứ đứng rửa tay hơn một tiếng liền để xóa đi cảm giác máu của Tony bám trên tay mình. Anh biết đó chỉ là ác mộng thôi nhưng nó quá thật. Khi anh rốt cuộc cũng quyết định xuống bếp cũng là thời gian ăn sáng và mọi người đều ở đó. Anh chẳng nói lời nào thay vào đó anh tự rót cà phê cho mình. Anh có thể cảm nhận được Natasha và Clint đang quan sát mình nhưng anh lờ đi. Anh uống cà phê, ăn vài cái bánh mì nướng và bỏ đến phòng gym.

Anh biết là mình không xong rồi ngay từ lúc anh bắt đầu gặp ảo giác về Tony. Tony-ảo-giác đang mặc quần jean phối cùng một trong những cái áo khoác mà Tony rất thích. Gã đang cười rất tươi. Steve nhìn chằm chằm vào gã. Huyết thanh giúp Steve bệnh tật bất xâm nhưng nhìn xem, anh đang nhìn không chớp mắt vào ảo ảnh người bạn thân nhất của mình. Steve biết là anh nên đến gặp Bruce để trình bày về chuyện này thế nhưng không thể vì nếu đây là cách duy nhất để Steve có thể được thấy và nói chuyện với gã lần nữa thì anh sẽ để yên như vậy. Cho dù anh như đang tự nói chuyện một mình.

Sáu tháng sau tang lễ mọi việc càng tệ hơn. Steve không còn dành thời gian với đội của mình nữa. Thời điểm duy nhất anh chịu ra khỏi phòng là khi các Avenger thực sự cần anh. Anh chạy bộ cả buổi sáng sau đó anh trở về phòng có Tony đang đợi anh. Lần đầu Steve kể chuyện cho gã sau một nhiệm vụ. Anh kể chi tiết về việc thực hiện nhiệm vụ cùng Sharon Carter rồi thình lình Tony xuất hiện sát bên cạnh. Gã mỉm cười khi nhìn Steve.

“Anh đang đánh mất sự lịch hiệp của mình đó Cap. Cô nàng đó thực sự đang cố gắng tạo ấn tượng với anh còn anh thì sao chứ, phớt lờ cô ấy.”

Steve thấy mình không thể thở được sau câu nói đó. Anh nhìn chăm chú vào Tony với sự kinh ngạc. Từ trước đến giờ gã chưa bao giờ lên tiếng. Anh có thể nghe thấy tiếng Sharon gọi tên anh nhưng anh không tập trung nổi. Anh chỉ biết chạy đi và tự nhốt mình trong phòng.

“Hành động đó không phong độ chút nào, Steve. Nếu anh không thích thì hãy thẳng với cô ấy chứ đừng có bỏ quý cô lại một mình mà không nói tiếng nào như vậy, thô lỗ lắm.”

Một năm sau tang lễ của Tony một nhiệm diễn ra rất tệ. Họ chiến đấu với một kẻ thù mới, Steve bị bắn bởi thứ vũ khí kia thế nhưng không có chuyện gì xảy ra cả, không có cơn đau hay sự thay đổi nào cả. Mọi người túm anh lại gửi cho SHIELD. Ba ngày sau nhiệm vụ đó Steve bắt đầu nhận thấy có gì đó không ổn. Anh nhớ những lời mẹ từng nói với mình rằng thứ đầu tiên con sẽ quên về một ai đó sẽ là giọng nói của họ và anh không nên như vậy khi mà vẫn còn đang ngồi đây quan sát Tony mà lại không thể nhớ được thanh âm của gã. Anh cầu xin Tony nói chuyện đi, nói gì đó đi nhưng ảo ảnh chỉ nhìn anh vẻ buồn bã. Gã thậm chí có hé môi nhưng chẳng có âm thanh nào phát ra cả.

Thêm hai tuần nữa trôi qua Steve bắt đầu quên thêm vài điều nhỏ nhặt khác về Tony như gã yêu cà phê thế nào, màu sắc gã thích, tên lót, ban nhạc yêu thích của gã. Anh dành cả ngày không rời mắt khỏi Tony người giờ luôn nhìn anh với vẻ buồn bã mà cam chịu. Steve quên luôn những chuyện quan trọng khác sau đó. Anh quên mình đã gặp Tony như thế nào, anh quên tất cả những khoảng thời gian cả hai dành cho nhau, quên luôn tại sao anh lại quan tâm đến Tony. Steve quên đi tình yêu anh dành cho Tony Stark. Nói thẳng thừng ra thì anh đã không còn nhớ gì về sự tồn tại của Anthony Stark nữa rồi.

Steve bắt đầu dành thời gian bên những người đồng đội của mình. Có một ai đó luôn đi theo anh, một người đàn ông. Người đó thấp hơn Steve và anh ta có mái tóc đen cùng đôi mắt xanh tròn*. Anh có vẻ rất buồn. Mọi người hình như không thấy anh ấy vì vậy Steve không biết phải làm sao cho đến một ngày anh thấy một tấm hình cả đội chụp chung. Nó đã cũ và Steve nhận thấy có điều gì đó kỳ lạ. Người đàn ông đó xuất hiện trong tấm hình. Anh nhớ nó được chụp khi nào nhưng lại không thể nhớ người này. Anh ném tấm hình đi khi cơn đau trong ngực tăng lên. Anh thấy buồn thế nhưng lại không hiểu tại sao. Anh không biết người này là ai. Anh cũng không hiểu tại sao anh là người duy nhất có thể nhìn thấy anh ta. Khi người ấy xuất hiện ở lần tiếp theo anh ta bắt đầu hét vào anh. Anh ta nói là hãy để anh ta một mình. Người đàn ông này đã nhìn anh từ rất lâu rồi. Trông người ấy rất đau khổ, bất lực. Trong một khoảnh khắc, dường như anh ta muốn nói gì đó nhưng rồi chỉ lắc đầu và lùi lại một bước. Steve sắp nói gì đó khi người đó tan biến. Từ đó người đàn ông ấy không còn quay lại nữa.

Nửa tháng sau đó là vào một buổi tối cả đội tụ lại với nhau. Họ sắp xem một bộ phim khi Natasha tằng hằng cổ họng của mình. Cô trông khá mệt mỏi khi cô bắt đầu mở lời.

“Tụi tôi rất mừng là anh ổn. Chúng tôi biết là mọi chuyện đã rất khó khăn với anh từ ngày Tony ra đi, anh khiến cả đội có chút lo lắng nhưng mọi người rất mừng là anh đã khá hơn.”

Steve hoang mang nhìn cô. Anh không biết cô đang nói về cái gì. Anh cũng không hiểu tại sao mọi người trông có chút lo âu như thế.

“Ưm Nat à, cô đang nói về chuyện gì thế? Tony là ai?”

Không gian trong phòng đóng băng còn mọi người thì đổ dồn vào nhìn anh, trên mặt họ đều hiện rõ sự lo lắng khi cả bọn xác định là Steve đang nghiêm túc. Chuyện tiếp đó còn hỗn loạn hơn. Bruce kiểm tra cho anh trong lúc Natasha đang gây gỗ ầm ĩ với ai đó trong điện thoại và Steve vẫn không thể hiểu là chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Anh đi cùng họ đến gặp lại cái người đã cho anh về nhà vài tuần trước và khi họ hỏi anh về thứ vũ khí kia nó khiến anh chán nản.

“Thứ đó có lẽ đã khiến anh ấy quên đi điều quan trọng nhất của mình. Chúng tôi hy vọng việc này sẽ là một thử thách về lòng tin của anh ấy. Chúng tôi muốn xóa đi những ảnh hưởng xấu trong Captain America. Tôi đoán là chúng ta chỉ có thể chờ xem tương lai thế nào thôi.”

Steve đã hiểu rồi. Chuyện bức hình, phản ứng trước đó của anh. Anh biết người đó, người đan ông đó đã từng rất trân quý với anh thế nhưng giờ đã mất cả rồi. Đôi khi họ sẽ truy hỏi anh về người đó nhưng rõ ràng là nó không thể loại bỏ được tác dụng của thứ vũ khí kia. Steve cảm thấy khá tệ nhưng anh thật sự không nhớ người đàn ông đó, anh cũng không thể nhớ chút xíu nào về người đàn ông này dù cho anh ta đã từng rất quan trọng với anh. Anh cũng biết rất bất thường khi anh gặp ảo giác về người này ngay từ ban đầu cho nên anh đến gặp Bruce để kể cho anh ấy nghe. Bruce trông rất buồn.

“Mối quan hệ của anh và Tony rất đặc biệt. Giả thuyết hợp lý nhất của tôi là do tâm trí anh sản sinh ra ảo ảnh đó như một cơ chế đối phó. Khi anh bắt đầu quên cậu ấy thì anh không còn nhu cầu sản sinh loại cơ chế đó để chống lại sự ưu thương nữa. Nói cách khác, anh đã không còn nhớ gì về Tony thì anh không thể tưởng tượng ra một… người xa lạ được.”

Steve muốn hỏi thêm vài câu nhưng Bruce đã thả hồn vào suy nghĩ riêng của mình nên anh bỏ qua ý định đó. Cứ như thế cho đến khi người đàn ông đó-Tony, anh tự ghi nhớ trong lòng – xuất hiện ở SHIELD trong hai ngày tiếp theo. Gã nói là có vài người đã đưa gã trở về nhưng gã không nhớ thêm chuyện gì nữa. Gã trở về Tháp cùng cả đội và Steve thấy gã đang rất bối rối. Gã không hề nhớ gì về họ cũng như việc Steve không nhớ gì về người này vậy. Người đàn ông này, tên Tony, chỉ nhớ cuộc sống trước khi gia nhập Avenger. Không ai biết nguyên nhân mà cũng chẳng có sách hướng dẫn nào về việc tìm lại ký ức sau khi trở về từ cõi chết.

Họ nhanh chóng trở thành bạn. Steve quý Tony. Gã rất thông minh, vị tha và làm việc rất nhiều. Vài đêm Steve không thể ngủ anh sẽ xuống xưởng nơi Tony đang chế tạo hoặc nâng cấp thứ gì đó và Steve sẽ chỉ quan sát việc thiên tài này đang làm thôi. Lúc khó khăn nhất là khi cả nhóm quyết định tập trung lại vào buổi tối. Họ thường xem những bộ phim thế nhưng Steve lại thường cảm thấy những ánh mắt ấy đang quan sát mình và Tony. Đôi khi cả nhóm bật cười với câu nói của Tony còn Steve thì lại thấy như anh không thể hiểu được ẩn ý hài hước trong đó. Anh quả quyết là mình đã bỏ lỡ điều gì đó thế nhưng giống với Tony anh chẳng bao giờ phàn nàn về chuyện đó. Dù sao thì họ cũng đâu có nhớ gì về chuyện trước đây đâu.

Mọi việc trơn tru hơn theo thời gian. Đương nhiên, có vài đêm khó xử hơn vì đó sẽ là một kỷ niệm hay ngày đó để tưởng nhớ đến những người đã khuất nên bầu không khí lúc đó khá là ngột ngạt vì thế trong những lúc đó anh và Tony thường thứ lỗi để đi qua chỗ khác. Họ đã trở thành những người bạn rất thân thiết sau bao đêm Tony mãi làm việc dưới xưởng còn Steve thì thức cùng gã. Steve biết là cả hai cũng đã từng là bạn trong quá khứ thế nhưng họ không đề cập đến kí ức đó vì hai người chẳng nhớ gì cả. Sau vài tháng trở thành bạn thân, Tony lại bắt đầu lảng tránh Steve.

Ban đầu nó không rõ ràng lắm nên Steve chỉ nghĩ là do Tony quá bận nhưng một lần hai lần Steve bắt đầu nghi ngờ. Tony tránh bữa ăn tối hoặc bữa sáng và khi Steve hỏi những người khác thì Bruce đáp là gã đã ăn ở xưởng rồi. Nước đi hợp lí tiếp theo là đến thẳng đến chỗ Tony cơ mà xưởng khóa cửa rồi. Steve bắt đầu lo lắng và anh bắt đầu xem xét lại cuộc nói chuyện mới đây của cả hai coi coi mình có nói gì làm phật lòng Tony không nhưng trong đầu anh chỉ là một khoảng trống. Sau hai tuần bị ăn bơ Steve quyết định thế là đủ lắm rồi. Anh đi thẳng lên tầng của Tony quyết định đợi Tony ở đó. Khi anh đến nơi anh bắt đầu quan sát xung quanh. Đây là lần đầu tiên anh đến lầu của Tony nên anh có chút tò mò. Anh đi dạo quanh rồi có thứ đó làm anh chú ý ở phòng khách. Những ảnh chụp anh với Tony được để khắp phòng. Có vài tấm họ chụp chung với cả đội nhưng phần lớn vẫn là ảnh chụp chỉ có hai người họ. Cảm giác thật lạ khi nhìn vào những tấm hình đó dù không nhớ đã chụp lúc nào nhưng nó vẫn làm anh mỉm cười.

Vài tấm chụp lúc cả hai đang nghỉ ngơi trong xưởng hoặc thư giãn trong công viên. Thêm mấy tấm nhí nhố khác mà Steve không tin được là Tony chụp anh đang lè lưỡi ra như con nít nhưng tấm hình tương tự của Tony chỉ làm nụ cười trên môi anh càng rộng hơn. Có hai tấm bị lật úp làm Steve nhăn mặt trước khi lật lên. Tony đang hôn lên má anh và dựa vào cái vẻ mặt như cà chua của mình thì anh biết là mình bất ngờ trước hành động của Tony trong lúc đó. Theo anh cảnh đó rất đáng yêu, Tony trông rất thoải mái và xinh đẹp tuy Steve trông rất ngượng ngùng nhưng không có vẻ gì là khó chịu cả. Steve ước gì mình có thể nhớ ra khoảnh khắc đó. Anh đặt cái khung xuống trước khi dựng cái khung còn lại lên và điếng người. Trong hình họ đang ngồi bên nhau trong phòng sinh hoạt chung và hình như Tony đang nói chuyện với ai đó vì gã quay mặt qua chỗ khác hướng của Steve còn tay anh thì di chuyển như thế cả hai thường làm thế mỗi khi Tony mải mê trong một cuộc trò chuyện. Đó không phải là điều khiến anh điếng người. Trong hình, anh đang nhìn vào Tony, trông anh như bị mê hoặc, chút thích thú nhưng hơn hết anh hoàn toàn đắm chìm vào đó. Cánh tay anh đặt trên lưng ghế còn Tony thì như đang dựa vào anh. Cả hai trông rất thoải mái và rất đầm ấm. Anh chợt nhớ đến lời Bruce từng nói ‘Mối quan hệ của anh và Tony rất đặc biệt’ lẫn cái cách mà cả đội rất cẩn trọng khi Natasha nói về Tony ngày hôm đó. Anh suy tư trong những suy nghĩ đó đến nỗi không nghe thấy tiếng Tony bước ra từ thang máy.

“Anh đang làm gì ở đây vậy Steve?”

Steve giật mình xoay người lại, làm rơi mất khung ảnh trên tay. Tiếng kính vang lên chua chát giữa căn phòng tĩnh lặng. Tony thậm chí còn không chớp mắt. Gã trông kiệt quệ. Steve muốn hỏi về mấy tấm hình thế nhưng không biết diễn đạt suy nghĩ của mình thế nào nên thay vào đó anh quyết định đi thẳng vào trọng tâm.

“Anh đã tránh tôi suốt mấy ngày qua. Tôi đã làm gì sai ư?”

Nụ cười của Tony nặng nề khiến Steve nao núng. Anh đang thấy hoang mang hơn bao giờ hết.

“Anh không làm gì cả Steve à. Chỉ là hãy để tôi một mình đi.

Tony muốn bỏ đi nhưng Steve đã bước nhanh qua để chặn đường lui của gã. Anh nhận ra sự căng thẳng của Tony khi anh nắm lấy cổ tay giữ gã ở lại.

“Tôi sẽ không bỏ anh lại cho đến khi anh chịu nói ra vấn đề giữa hai ta. Thôi mà Tony, chúng ta là bạn bè. Dù cho có chuyện gì thì chúng ta đều có thể sửa chữa nó mà.

Tony nhìn chằm chằm vào anh một phút trước khi gã bắt đầu cười đầy cay đắng. Trông gã như một người điên mà Steve không biết phải làm gì bởi vì sau khi ngừng cười Tony lùi lại một bước với một vẻ sầu bi, lạc lõng.

“Anh nói thế là vì anh không hề nhớ chút gì cả Steve à. Tin tôi đi, nếu bây giờ anh nhớ lại anh không còn muốn nói chuyện với tôi nữa kìa cho nên xin hãy để tôi yên đi.”

“A-anh nhớ lại rồi hả?” giọng anh bây giờ gần như là một tiếng thì thầm rất nhỏ nhưng anh biết là Tony có thể nghe được.

“Tôi đã nhớ lại từ hai tuần trước sau khi chúng ta ăn trưa. Tôi đang ở xưởng, tôi bật ti vi lên và họ đang nói về Bản Cam Kết đó. Đột nhiên tôi thấy buồn và muốn chấm dứt nó đi nhưng trong nỗi buồn đó tôi cảm nhận được mình đã đánh mất điều gì đó. Tất cả ký ức bắt đầu trở về từng chút một và tôi nhớ hết toàn bộ vào bữa tối. Tôi đã lảng tránh anh vì tôi biết anh cũng sẽ làm vậy khi anh nhớ ra thôi. Nhưng anh vẫn chưa và tôi thì không thể cứ ngồi đó mà giả vờ như mọi thứ đều ổn được.

Nghe hết một đoạn dài làm Steve càng rối rắm hơn nữa. Anh nhớ Bản Cam Kết đó nhưng tất nhiên anh không hề nhớ là Tony có liên quan đến cái vụ không mấy vui vẻ này. Anh không bao giờ nhìn vào tập hồ sơ chứa thông tin về nội chiến năm đó nên nó vẫn yên vị trên bàn làm việc trong phòng anh. Anh quay mặt đi và khi bắt đầu nói tiếp thì giọng gã khản đục thỉnh thoảng còn nghẹn ngào.

“Anh không nhớ…anh không…hiểu. Sau khi tôi có lại ký ức… Tôi chạy theo anh ở hành lang… Tôi gần như hy vọng là anh sẽ bắt đầu la hét thế nhưng anh chỉ… anh mỉm cười và cảm giác đó như một quả đấm vào mặt vậy. Vì tôi chợt nhận ra… anh không biết những việc tôi đã làm.” Tony bất ngờ nhìn thẳng vào Steve và Steve nín thở khi thấy nỗi đau trong đôi mắt của Tony. “Tôi đã yêu anh. Trước khi có nội chiến và trước cả những chuyện khủng khiếp khác nữa. Nội chiến đã tước đi rất nhiều thứ của tôi. Anh ghét tôi, Steve à. Tôi yêu anh mà anh thì ghét tôi với tất cả những gì anh có nên tôi không thể ngồi lì ra đó mà vờ như nó chưa bao giờ tồn tại. Khi tôi đang hấp hối ở tòa án tôi thực sự đã rất vui vì tôi vừa cứu được anh vừa thấy được lối thoát cho mình. Tôi không phải đối mặt với sự căm ghét của anh nữa. Cho nên xin hãy để tôi yên đi mà. Anh không cần chịu trách nhiệm với tất cả ký ức đó nhưng tôi thì có và nó đau lắm.”

Steve nhìn những giọt nước mắt lăn dài trên má Tony và thấy bản thân thật vô dụng. Anh không biết làm thế nào để giúp gã cộng thêm sự choáng ngợp cùng cảm giác thất bại. Một cơn đau thình lình xuất hiện trong đầu rồi bóng tối nhấn chìm anh.

Khi tỉnh lại anh thấy đầu nhức nhối và đang nằm trên một cái giường. Một cái giường có mùi như Tony thường ngủ trên đó. Khoan đã, Tony. Ttrong phút chốc Steve thở dốc khi anh nhận ra điều gì đó. Anh nhớ ra rồi. Khoảng trống trong đầu anh đã được lấp đầy vì anh đã nhớ lại hết rồi. Anh ngồi dậy nhìn quanh. Vẫn còn tối nên chắc anh ngất chưa lâu. Trên cái bàn nhỏ bên cạnh là khung ảnh để bàn anh đã làm rớt lúc nãy. Khi anh đang nhìn chăm chú vào nó thì cửa phòng mở ra nhưng anh thả lỏng ngay lập tức khi nhận ra chỉ có Tony. Họ cứ giữ nguyên tư thế trong vài phút, mỗi người đều đang quan sát đối phương trước khi Tony bước đến cạnh giường.

“Cuối cùng anh cũng tỉnh rồi. Anh khiến cả bọn sợ lắm đó, Cap.”

Steve để ý thấy Tony đang thận trọng né tránh ánh mắt của anh và chỉ nhìn về hướng cái bàn nhỏ bên cạnh. Steve thở dài rồi quyết định nói huỵch toẹt ra vì lạy Chúa, đôi khi Tony thật sự quá ngốc.

“Natasha đã chụp nó. Đó là vào một đêm tụ tập của cả đội khi chúng ta quyết định sẽ xem một bộ phim nhưng em đã quá chú tâm vào việc tranh cãi với Clint nên xem phim nào vì Clint muốn xem Jame Bond nên em bắt đầu thao thao bất tuyệt là nó sáo rỗng như thế nào. Natasha đã đánh ý với tôi khi tôi đang chăm chú nhìn em vì ai cũng biết là tôi chết mê chết mệt em. À thì tất cả trừ em. Và tôi đã cố dùng hành động để thể hiện vì tôi quá nhát để có thể thốt ra thành lời nhưng dù cố gắng thế nào em cũng không quan tâm. Sau một thời gian tôi tự nói cố gắng như vậy để làm gì, tôi sẽ không bao giờ đủ tốt để xứng với em. Tôi chỉ là một thằng nhóc đến từ Brooklyn còn em là một người tuyệt vời vừa thông minh còn chu đáo nữa. Khi em chọn về với phe đối lập nỗi đau đó như chết đi sống lại nhưng tôi không bao giờ ghét em. Khi em chết trái tim tôi tan nát. Ngày qua ngày tôi tự nhốt mình trong phòng sau đó tôi bắt đầu mất mất phương hương. Tôi gặp ảo giác của em. Tôi không nói cho ai biết vì dù cho nó không phải là thật thì nó cũng thứ duy nhất còn xót lại về em.”

Steve thấy vẻ mặt của Tony thay đổi từ bối rối đến không thể tin được. Steve ngồi dậy bước đến trước mặt Tony và có thể thấy được chút ánh sáng hy vọng trong đôi mắt đó nên anh nắm lấy đôi tay đó rồi nhìn thẳng vào mắt Tony, để gã nghe tiếp.

“Tôi yêu em, đồ ngốc. Tôi đã yêu em từ lâu rồi. Và cuộc chiến đó không phải là lỗi của em. Tôi đã hiểu nguyên nhân em làm vậy cùng những chuyện em đang làm rồi. Đúng là nếu em bàn bạc với tôi thì có thể chúng đã lập ra được một kế hoạch tốt hơn và triển khai thật hoàn hảo. Nếu em làm chuyện gì giống thế lần nữa thì em sẽ gặp rắc rối to đấy nhưng không bao giờ được nghĩ là tôi ghét em.”

Tony cứ nhìn chằm chằm trong suốt một phút nên Steve thấy đợi vậy là đủ rồi. Anh cúi xuống và để môi họ chạm nhẹ vào nhau. Khi anh ngầng lên anh thấy nước mắt lóng lánh trên mắt Tony nhưng trước khi anh kịp làm gì tiếp thì Tony đã vòng tay ôm anh, vùi mặt vào hõm vai của anh và điều duy nhất Steve có thể làm là ôm đáp lại để Tony khóc trên vai mình.

“Tôi rất xin lỗi, Steve. Tôi xin lỗi. Xin hãy tha thứ cho tôi. Tôi xin lỗi.”

“Shh, ổn rồi em yêu. Tôi cũng xin lỗi. Bình tĩnh nào, đó không phải lỗi của em. Ổn rồi, tôi yêu em.”

Trông Tony đã bình tĩnh hơn nhưng gã vẫn không buông Steve ra. Cơ mà Steve cũng không phiền đâu.

“E… em cũng yêu anh.”

Steve cười toe toét và khi Tony nhìn anh gã cũng mỉm cười đáp lại nhưng Steve không kìm lòng được khi thấy Tony đang mệt thế nào. Ánh trắng xuyên qua cửa sổ để lại một thứ ánh sáng dịu dàng nên Steve có thể thấy được vòng cung đen xì quanh mắt Tony, đôi mắt ấy vẫn sáng ngời dù đã khóc nhiều và bất chấp mái tóc đang bù xù thì gã vẫn đẹp.

“Đến đây, cưng à. Đi ngủ thôi, trông em mệt rồi. Chúng ta sẽ để lại phần sau cho ngày mai nhé.”

Và khi Tony gục đầu thiếp đi trong lòng anh, có thứ gì đó động lại trong Steve. Cuối cùng tất cả Steve cũng đã cảm nhận được niềm hạnh phúc và bình yên. Chắc chắn là họ vẫn sẽ phải bàn về vài thứ nhưng nó có thể gác lại cho ngày mai vì giờ đây, Tony đang ở đây, anh chỉ cần như vậy thôi. Họ sẽ ổn thôi, anh khẳng định như vậy vì anh đã mất Tony một lần. Anh không có ý định để việc đó tái diễn thêm lần nào nữa.

**Author's Note:**

> xóa đi những ảnh hưởng xấu-> nguyên văn: erase – Tôi không rõ lắm khúc này, ban đầu cũng nghĩ có phải là do tác giả nhầm câu này với ý định của bên phe phản diện không nhưng tham khảo vài thứ thì thấy có lẽ ý của bên nghiên cứu nom na là muốn ‘kiến tạo’ lại Steve để anh không bị ảnh hưởng bởi sự đau thương nữa đồng thời cũng muốn thử xem anh có thể vượt qua được không. Nếu sai thì hy vọng mọi người góp ý
> 
> cơ chế đối phó-> nguyên văn: a coping mechanism - đây là tham khảo bên trang tâm lý anh Việt các thứ, theo như thông tin thì khi chúng ta quá đau buồn vì một chuyện gì đó thì não bộ sẽ sản sinh ra cơ chế như tìm kiếm một sự an ủi nhhư khi buồn ta sẽ ăn đồ ngọt, xem phim vâng vâng
> 
> ẩn ý hài hước -> Nguyên văn: a joke inside = inside joke – một trò đùa mà có thể có người không hiểu cho đến khi được giải thích


End file.
